Vacuum cleaners with a plurality of attachments for performing different functions are well known in the art. For example: a suction nozzle is usually provided with a brush or other agitating means for cleaning carpets or furniture, a crevice tool for cleaning hard to reach areas, a special brush for cleaning upholstery and blinds, as well as other tools for special purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,062 discloses a vacuum cleaner having an adapter for receiving any such tool that is required, which adapter is provided with lighting means whereby it is unnecessary to provide each tool with a separate lighting means. The adapter in this case includes a handpiece to which one end of flexible hose of the vacuum cleaner is permanently attached. The light is mounted in a socket carried by the permanently attached handpiece and the housing of the adapter is constructed to swivel about the handpiece without interfering with the light. Such a construction having the adapter with light permanently attached to the vacuum cleaner hose often limits use of the various tools, and may be inconvenient to use or provide insufficient illumination to light a specific work area while using the accessory attachment.